


Tacos

by Space__Dad



Category: Eddsworld
Genre: I don’t know how this website works fuck tags, this is for holly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 13:13:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19335226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space__Dad/pseuds/Space__Dad
Summary: “Thanks for kidnapping me.”





	Tacos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Holly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holly/gifts).



> This story has nothing to do with kidnapping lol, I just thought that would be an edgy XD summary.  
> So this is a WTFuture FIC that I basically started a year ago and just never finished. I’m pretty sure I change 90% of things besides the burn and the truck  
> Other than that, at least it’s finished!

Burnt. Absolutely burnt. That was the state Tom’s hand was in and had been in for the past hour as his husband, Edd, carefully treated and bandaged the large wound. Serves him right for trying to make a homemade stovetop. It was one of the dumber things Tom had done in his recent years, you know, setting a sheet of metal on a burning fire and then trying to light it further with mystery liquid. The whole thing basically exploded in his face, luckily only damaging his hand. What he had been trying to do was make Edd something special. Tacos: it was one of their favorite foods to share. He could remember sitting around in the old living room, Edd right by his side as they devoured a box of tacos. It was quite funny watching Edd, a rather largely built man, stop eating long before his boyfriend who was paper thin in comparison. It was a good memory but the last good one he had to spare before things took a tumble for the worst.

“There,” Hearing Edds voice, Tom looked up from his lap, snapping his thoughts away to pay attention to what the man in front of him had to say. “That should be good enough. Let me know if it comes undone though, I can’t exactly remember the last time I properly put a bandage on someone else.” The brunette chuckled quietly as he cut the strip of gauze attached to Toms’ hand, securing it tightly. The light contact of the bandage agents Toms skin made him jerk his hand back, earning a quick and quiet, “Sorry,” from Edd.

“Thanks.” Tom mumbled in reply, looking over his hand. “I’m sorry this happened in the first place.” He apologized with shame. Edd only laughed. “It isn’t the worst thing you’ve done. Don’t worry about it.”

Don’t worry about it! Wow, why hadn’t he thought of that? He’d been worrying about it even before something bad had happened. Though he couldn’t blame Edd. What else was he supposed to say? ‘Good job, bastard, you've wasted perfectly good supplies yet again!’? That’s what felt right to Tom. Edd didn’t seem to feel the same…or at least he wasn’t showing it.

“You still feeling alright?” Edd asked. Toms glum feeling must have been showing on his face enough to provoke that question. “Fine.” Was his only response. A response not good enough. 

With a frown, Edd got up and stretched, many bones cracking throughout his back. Tom looked up at him with a raised brow but Edd only walked away.

“Stay here,” Edd told him as he passed through the doorway. “For what, you bastard?” Tom called after him, not getting a response as Edd had already left. Tom simply huffed and did as he was told, staying put where he was. Through his deteriorating sight, he could see it was night outside. The moon shone its way through the cracks and holes in the wall. It brought his mood further down. He could remember back when he was just a teenager, lying alone in a field under the beautifully blackened night sky. There was never a single street light or building to interrupt the glisten that shined its way down to the swaying tall grass, highlighting every feature that field had to offer. He remembered, just months after meeting Edd for the first time, taking him to that field in an attempt of just maybe making him feel the same about Tom that he did about Edd. At least that got him somewhere… he just knew he’d never be able to appreciate the sky the same way again. Not with him barely able to tell when there’s a pole right in front of his face.

Tom let out another large huff and leaned his head back, closing his eyes while he waited for his husband to return with whatever it was that was so secretive he couldn’t even show it to a blind man.

That time came nearly an hour later. Edd walked back into the room, knocking on the door frame before standing in front of Tom.

“C’mon.” He said, holding out his hands to help Tom off of the couch. Groaning, Tom opened his eyes and uncrossed his arms, putting his hands in Edds before he was pulled off of the couch and lead quickly out of the room.

“I still don’t know where the fuck we’re going!” Tom complained. 

“Well, good job, that’s the point.” Edd teased in response.

“You seriously need to learn how to use this thing called ‘different tones of voice’.”

 

 

All Tom could really tell was going on was that he ended up in a truck. He sat around and waited for an hour to go for a car ride, it seemed. Any questions he tried asking Edd were barely even answered. All he seemed to say was, “I don’t know,” or “You tell me,” and, as much as Tom loved Edd, he was getting on his nerves. Once Tom gave up on asking for the rest of the half hour ride, the truck was silent.

The whirring engine and bumpy roads soothed Tom. Most of his frustration melted as his eyes tried shutting in the calm atmosphere. Edd could definitely be taking him somewhere to hide Toms body, but… he wouldn’t. Either way, they both know Tom would refuse to stay dead and be back by the next morning. Maybe it was also because Edd liked Tom, but that was a difficult path to turn to in Toms mind. He’d been too much of a failure and disappointment for it to be the case in that moment.

Eventually though the car stopped and the doors opened. Edd got out and walked over to the other side of the car, carefully opening the door and helping Tom out. Once he stepped outside of the car, Tom was surprised to feel grass under his shoes instead of tough and cracked cement.

“Where are we?” Tom asked, squinting his eyes to look around at where Edd could have taken him. It was difficult to see, not only with his awful vision, but with the lack of light. He looked up to the sky to see the moon, shining without disruption.

“Just somewhere.” Edd shrugged, holding onto Toms hand to continue leading him in the night.

“I feel like the next true crime case.” Tom complained, squinting up to look at his husband, the tall man simply being outlined by what the moon could give.

“Sounds hot. I always knew you’d be a celebrity in one way or another.” 

“God, die.”

Toms comment earned a chuckle from Edd. Without a warning, Edd stopped moving and Tom ran into him. 

“I just want to know where we are, Edd!” He grumbled, letting go of Edds hand to help himself regain balance by putting it on his chest instead. At least what he thought was his chest. He’d given up on figuring out what Edds proportions were when he accepted he wouldn’t stop growing.

“I just want a second, Tom!” Edd mocked. “Now do you want to get in yourself or should I help you?” He asked as Tom heard a door pop open. Curious and still annoyed, he looked towards the sound, seeing the bed of the truck they had just been driving. “I’ve got it.” Tom answered.

Thus he began to climb back into the truck. It was almost like watching a helpless turtle struggling to get off of its back, but Tom eventually made it in. Yet again, he was surprised in the difference of surface. Instead of a bulky and plastic truck bed, it was covered in pillows and blankets. The truck tilted slightly to the side as Edd got in for himself but soon evened itself out.

“Lay down,” Edd said to Tom, loudly patting the area next to him. He had laid in the big mass of blankets and pillows, waiting for Tom. “This is the surprise. I promise it’s safe.”

Tom looked down at his husband, seeing the blankets and inviting pillows. “I’ll kill you if I die.” He warned Edd before laying down next to him. Edd smiled and moved close to Tom, putting his arm around the other. 

“Can you see anything?” He asked. “In the sky?”

Tom already figured his answer:   
“Of course I can’t. I can’t do normal tasks right, let alone see. Why did you take me here?”  
He didn’t say it, of course.

“I… No.” He sighed. “I can’t see the stars, if that’s what you mean.” Even just saying that put a pit in Toms heart. One of his beloved hobbies had been completely ripped away from him. There wasn't anything he could do about it. All it did was push his fear of being the one misplaced person in a seeing world. Perhaps he was always supposed to be the outcast.

“Oh. Me neither, if it makes you feel better. I don’t have my glasses on me.”

“I guess that makes me feel better? You still have a problem that can be fi… You drove us out here without your glasses?” Tom shot a glare at Edd, getting a laugh and a hug in reply.

“It was either you or me, lovely.” He said, resting his head on Toms. Grumbling about how he could’ve killed both of them with his reckless behavior on top of reckless driving, Tom laid his head on Edds chest. 

“Why did you take me out here, anyway, Edd? I can’t see anything.”

Edd frowned and shrugged, gently rubbing Toms arm. His calloused fingers brushed agents Toms skin with every stroke against his shoulder. It was rather soothing.

“That wasn’t really the point.” Edd mumbled, looking up at the sky. “I… kind of just wanted to spend time with you outside of… sort of outside of hiding. You know, no homo though. We used to do this all the time and then we kinda stopped, you know?”

“We stopped because of your fear of bugs, Edd.”

“Shut the fuck up. It isn’t fear, it’s just a strong disliking.” Edd defended. “But I still wish we did this more. Back when we had time.”

The bittersweet memory that came with Edds words stuck in Toms head for a second.

He was right, one day they just stopped going out to look at the stars together. It was back when high school was ending. There they were, having a fine time out in the summer air. At least, that’s what Tom had thought. Thinking back to it now, Edd did seem a little tense through the ‘date’. It wasn’t until they were laying in the grass together, side by side, when a bug crawled between them and onto Edd.

Being the entomophobic he was, and still is, Edd freaked out. Tom could recall watching him as he shot up out of the grass, swatting all over his body until the bug was crushed and off of him. There were shouts and slurs after every word that came from Edds mouth. Tom tried calming him down but Edd just shouted before leaving the field without Tom.

“Sure… strong disliking.” Tom nodded once the memory faded out. “So what? Do you want to start this again? Or whatever this is. Kidnapping me to lay down in a truck.” 

“Only if you want to.” Edd answered. “I wanted you to relax for tonight. Nearly burning yourself to death sounds quite tiring.”

“Oh…” Tom leaned up closer to Edd, looking down at his healthy hand to find his two rings. One from their engagement and one from their marriage. It brought a small smile to his face. 

“Thanks for kidnapping me, then.”


End file.
